L'alphabet de Bella
by bellatrix92
Summary: Bellatrix en 26 lettre (Si si! il y aura X Y Z!)
1. B

Black, c'était le nom qu'elle portait depuis sa naissance et qu'aujourd'hui elle abandonnait en se mariant. Pas que ça la dérangeait, c'était normal après tout qu'une femme ne porte pas son nom de jeune fille toute sa vie, c'était comme ça.

Ce qui la faisait rager en fait, c'était que ce nom serait bientôt voué à disparaître, ni elle ni Cissy ne le transmettant, Sirius ayant trahis, et Regulus étant mort.

Ces deux garçons auraient dû le transmettre en devenant homme, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, quitte à plonger définitivement le nom de « Black » dans les ténèbres les plus profondes et les plus noires.

Black comme la nuit et la mort, et les deux étaient morts.

L'aîné, elle le haïssait depuis toujours, enfant il n'avait su faire que des bêtises et propager la honte sur toute sa famille, avant de partir. Et au fond d'elle, Bellatrix avait compris qu'un jour viendrait où ils s'affronteraient pour enfin en finir.

Quand au second, Regulus, il était mort et on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car il avait servi le maître jusqu'au bout. D'un disaient que c'était précisément le maître qui en s'en était débarrassé car il l'aurait trahi, mais Bellatrix n'y croyait pas. Elle pensait plutôt sans jamais pouvoir le vérifier qu'il était tombé face au camp adverse, qu'il était mort lors d'un accrochage avec des aurors. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu. De toute façon, s'il avait trahi, sa cousine avait bien conscience qu'elle en aurait également fait les frais...


	2. C

Princesse Cissy, c'était l'ultime trace qu'elle avait gardé de son enfance, les seuls souvenirs qu'elle pouvait encore évoquer comme des garde-fous, pour éviter de sombrer.

Cissy, c'était le refuge et la sécurité, la fragilité et l'émotion aussi.

Cissy, c'était l'amour, celui d'une sœur et d'une mère.

Cissy c'était tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas, la richesse et le plaisir d'en profiter, c'était un fils, c'était une famille aimante malgré le manque d'évidence. C'était le confort et la gloire aussi, même si ce dernier point se révélait faux à présent.

Cissy, c'était celle qui avait toujours tout eu, sauf son destin, c'était celle qui avait toujours été choyée alors que sa sœur était éprouvée sans relâche.

Cissy, c'était la sœur de Bellatrix, et ce soir dans cette impasse puante, la mangemort en avait pleinement conscience et ne regrettait pas son choix.

Elle irait jusqu'au bout, pour Cissy...


	3. D

Obligatoirement tracé, sans qu'elle puisse y aller à l'encontre.

Toujours dur, toujours pur.

Destin d'esclavage et de servitude éternelle, mais d'esclavage noble.

Destin de violence, de combats.

Destin avec la mort au bout du compte.

Destin de massacre et d'épuration, destin de souffrance et d'humiliation.

Mais également destin de fraternité, destin quelques rares joies, de quelques rares moments de bonheur.

Destin austère et froid, mais avec parfois du feu pour réchauffer le temps d'une soirée son corps et son âme.

Plaisirs de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la fin...


	4. E comme Endoloris

Ce n'est pas le mot qu'elle prononce le plus souvent, bien qu'elle soit surtout connue à cause de lui. Dans ce domaine elle est l'une des meilleures... Ou des pires suivant l'angle sous lequel on le prend. D'un seul mot elle peut détruire des vies entières et cela dans le seul but de mettre à bas toute résistance, même la plus tenace.

Certains pourtant lui ont résisté, mais ils en ont payé un prix tellement disproportionné qu'ils en sont fous aujourd'hui.

Et pourtant, elle sait...

Elle sait peut-être mieux que personne les ravages que ce mot fait...

Le maître ne l'avait même pas laissé reprendre son souffle après avoir transplanné, à présent elle se tordait sur le sol en poussant des hurlements qui déchiraient l'atmosphère et se répercutaient sur les murs.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de te tirer de cet enfer Bella! Lui dit le mage noir, menaçant, pendant une brève pause. Je n'ai pas besoin d'incapables de ta trempe!

Il fit cingler une énième fois sa baguette, et Bellatrix se demanda si elle survivrait à cette nuit, avant de sombrer dans l'incohérence...

Le maître n'avait pas pu lire la prophétie, aussi il était très en colère...


	5. F

Le mot lui était venu à l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur son reflet. Et, encore aujourd'hui, elle n'en trouvait pas de meilleur pour se décrire.

« Famélique », on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle y allait dans la dentelle, mais Bellatrix Lestrange ne se berçait pas d'illusions. Autant se l'avouer de suite, elle ressemblait à un cadavre, un mort-vivant complètement frappé ou un infero hystérique.

Ses cheveux, encore ébouriffés, faisaient ressortir la maigreur de son visage, ainsi que son teint cireux. Son air hautain était devenu une caricature et elle avait fondu, au sens propre...

Mais au moins, les cernes sombres qui lui marquaient le visage depuis des années semblaient s'être un peu estompées. Elle avait également cessé d'être cette loque crasseuse pourrissant au fond d'une cellule.

La politesse lui était revenue plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des gestes un peu brusques lorsqu'elle était à table et de trembler à chaque fois qu'un plat se présentait devant elle.

Si, quinze ans auparavant, on lui avait dit qu'elle éprouverait un trac maladif rien qu'à l'idée d'attraper une salière, Bellatrix aurait foudroyé l'insolent. Mais quinze ans plus tard, après avoir passé quatorze années en prison, elle avait développé un instinct de lutte pour sa survie, un instinct qui lui hurlait de se jeter sur tout ce qui passait à sa portée, de se l'approprier et de le garder, même si pour cela il fallait tuer...

Mais au manoir Malefoy elle ne pouvait pas, cela ne se faisait pas. À chaque repas, Bellatrix se faisait violence pour se tenir droite, pour se servir convenablement, pour ne rien faire tomber... C'était dur, pour Rodolphus aussi mais ils y arrivaient... Au prix d'efforts de contrôle surhumains. Rabastan faisait plus de faux-pas, et pour d'autres n'en parlons pas...

Lorsque Drago revint au manoir, pour le premier Noël sans son père, Bellatrix comprit à ses gestes à table que son plan se passait mal, ou au moins qu'il avait des difficultés...

D'ailleurs, elle le trouva amaigri, presque famélique...


	6. Galaxie

Si seulement elle avait pu éteindre ce maudit lumignon... Rien que pour oser porter le nom de ce cousin maudit, l'étoile Sirius était devenue l'ennemie de Bellatrix. Et la mort du traitre n'avait fait qu'amplifier ce sentiment. Pourtant, la vue du ciel constellé d'étoiles la calmait autrefois, à Azkaban c'était même son unique source de réconfort. Elle savait pourquoi: les étoiles étaient la seule lumière que ne pouvaient pas éteindre les détraqueurs, car elles ne dégageaient aucune chaleur sur terre.  
Assise sur la pelouse du manoir, Bellatrix cherchait son propre astre qui refusait de se montrer, comme souvent depuis quelques semaines. Peut-être était-ce normal, ce n'était sûrement pas la bonne saison, elle s'en fichait. Elle aurait pu aller vérifier cela dans un livre, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Elle ne voulait plus savoir, juste voir cette traînée plus lumineuse que les autres qui se dessinait dans le ciel, et lui rappelait ceux qu'elle avait perdus: sa mêre, son père, le reste de sa famille... Jusqu'à ses soeurs avec qui elle n'avait plus, ou presque plus, de contacts...  
La galaxie se reflétait dans une mare à ses pieds et sa silhouette décharnée ressortait, non pas en contre-jour, il était presque minuit, mais plutôt en contre-nuit. Comme une ombre chinoise mais complètement noire au milieu d'un halo lumineux.  
Chassant de sa vue ce tableau pitoyable, Bellatrix releva la tête vers la galaxie qui la surplombait et, alors que sonnait la dernière heure du 30 avril 1998, murmura:  
-Oh, il est grand temps que je m'en aille.  
Deux jours plus tard elle mourut, disparaissant comme sa galaxie, aux premières lueurs de l'aube...


	7. Hyperbole flamboyante

« Il est mort Bella. »

Bellatrix se rapprocha du cadavre brisé qui gisait sur le sol. Elle avait de toute façon perdu tout espoir de revoir Rodolphus vivant, dès l'instant où il avait basculé dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas pu le rattraper, s'étant trop éloignée de lui car elle poursuivait la Tonks.

Elle s'assit près de lui, ignorant la présence de Lucius et Travers, et fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette les gouttes de sang qui maculaient son corps tout entier.

En vérité, elle se sentait complètement vidée, après le violent combat contre l'Ordre du Phoenix cela faisait des heures qu'ils sillonnaient la campagne à la recherche de Rodolphus. Entre-temps, plusieurs mangemorts s'étaient arrêtés près du cadavre de Maugrey Fol-Oeil et, tels des vautours, s'acharnaient sur leur proie à présent inoffensive.

Bellatrix haïssait Fol-Oeil autant qu'elle l'estimait, c'était un auror puissant et coriace. Aussi, jamais elle n'aurait pu faire de telles choses à son cadavre, c'était la lutte à mort, point final.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à présent, ni ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé pour Rodolphus qu'une amitié sincère et un profond sentiment de respect.

Un puissant claquement de cape se fit entendre derrière eux mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, à la différence de Lucius et Travers qui s'inclinèrent immédiatement devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bellatrix n'ignorait pas qui venait d'arriver, seulement ce n'était pas le moment, quelque chose en elle venait de bloquer le processus classique, elle n'éprouvait à ce moment aucun sentiment pour Lord Voldemort. Ni désir, ni dévotion, ni fanatisme, elle regrettait simplement Rodolphus, réalisant seconde après seconde ce qui venait de lui être arraché : son compagnon de toujours, le seul soutien qui l'avait gardée en vie à Azkaban, le seul qui s'intéressait un minimum à ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait.

Pas qu'ils aient vécu une histoire romantique, non. Ils avaient vaguement consommé leur mariage entre deux raids au service du maître, prenant plus d'intérêt dans des discussion passionnées sur le statut du sang ou dans des élaborations d'attaques, que dans une forme quelconque d'attirance charnelle. Disons qu'ils avaient formé une équipe, polarisant autour d'eux plusieurs autres mangemorts.

Ils s'étaient toujours respectés, toujours estimés et toujours entraidés, cela durait depuis que deux enfants trop matures pour leur âge avaient fait connaissance à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

« Lève-toi Bella, et rejoins les autres ».

Le ton du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'admettait pas de réplique, Bellatrix savait que l'ordre signifiait : le maître contrarié laisserait son serviteur sans sépulture, à la merci des charognard, ou pire des moldus.

Bloquant ses pensées, la mangemort fit mine de s'appuyer sur le sol pour se relever, et déposa un baiser sur le front de son époux.

Pensant être obéi, le Maitre avait tourné les talons, il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir.

« Mosmordre ! » Hurla Bellatrix.

Et alors que la marque des ténèbres se déployait dans le ciel, et que Lord Voldemort, furieux, se retournait, Bellatrix pointait sa baguette sur le corps de Rodolphus qui s'embrasa aussitôt, avec des flammes de la taille d'un géant.

Elle n'eut pas toutefois le loisir d'admirer son œuvre, car un doloris la projeta au sol et lui fit perdre toute notion du temps est de l'espace.


	8. irascible

_**Irascible :**_

Lorsque ce mot vous est adressé, ce n'est généralement pas un compliment, et Bellatrix Lestrange ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Tremblante d'une colère irrationnelle, elle venait de sortir à grands pas du manoir Malefoy et s'était accoudée à un vieux mur de pierre, vestige du château féodal construit par l'ancêtre de l'illustre famille Malefoy.

Bellatrix avait toujours été irascible, depuis son plus jeune âge elle s'irritait facilement. Depuis l'adolescence, ses colères effrayantes lui avaient d'ailleurs valu de nombreux désagréments... Le respect aussi.

Mais, en ce jour de mars 1998, le qualificatif « irascible » aurait semblé bien pâle si on lui avait laissé ce sens de jadis.

En réalité, Bellatrix n'était plus seulement irascible, mais véritablement embrasée et consumée par sa colère. La vie trépidante qu'elle avait mené de sa sortie de Poudlard jusqu'à son arrestation avait aiguisé sa rage de vivre. Azkaban avait transformé cette dernière en pure pulsion de mort et ses échecs récents faisaient monter lentement, mais sûrement, ses instincts destructeurs les plus primitifs.

Chaque refus de son entourage déclenchait des crises de plus en plus incontrôlables, comme une enfant capricieuse incapable de discernement.

Sur ce dernier point, on y était, Bellatrix perdait peu à peu le discernement. Mais ce n'était en revanche plus une enfant, mais une sorcière d'une puissance rarement égalée.


End file.
